


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #19

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crema verse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rhapsodyingrey asked: Crema prompt: More of Blaine’s mother? If you’ve got any ideas for it?<br/>Anonymous asked you: Can we have a continuation of what happens when kurt tells blaine he called his mother?</p><p>So this is the wrap-up of the little baby story arc from #8 and #8.5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #19

Blaine has been on the phone, in their bedroom behind a closed door, for two hours.  Their prewar townhouse is solidly built and Kurt can’t even hear a faint murmur of Blaine’s voice through the heavy wood to gauge his mood from his tone.  All he can do is wait for Blaine to finish his long overdue conversation with his mother.

The first hour, Kurt dusted every nook and cranny in their home (not that there’s ever really dust gathered in the corners), straightened the perfectly straight books on the shelves, and rearranged all the dishes in the cabinets before he decided he liked them as they were and put everything back into place.  The second hour, he flipped through a wedding magazine that Carrie left on his desk; it had far too many photos of extravagant dresses and not enough information about fabrics for ties.  Then he brushed Pavarotti’s glossy coat, even though he’d already done so the day before. Pav seemed to understand; she sat perfectly still between his feet, rested her muzzle on his knee, and stared up at him with her huge, knowing golden-brown eyes.

“Did I just ruin everything?” Kurt asked her, but she only blinked at him and licked at his fingertips in response.

Kurt told Blaine that he’d taken Blaine’s phone and called his mother the moment he and Pav came home from their walk in the park.  He had to – it wasn’t something that could ever be a secret between them.  But the mere thought that everything they had, everything they’d built together, could come crashing down around them with a few words and a single act made him sick to his stomach and stopped the words in his throat until he choked them out.

Blaine – his sweet, loving, adorable Blaine who never deserved any of the awful things that had happened to him – had stopped in his tracks with Pav’s leash still in his hands and stared at Kurt like he didn’t understand what he was being told.  His lips had parted and his eyes had widened in shock or surprise as Kurt explained what he did and why he did it.  He hadn’t said anything until Kurt had begun babbling and begging for Blaine’s forgiveness and  _please, please don’t be upset with me, god Blaine I’m so sorry, I don’t want this to destroy us…_

Blaine had silenced him then – dropped the leash and put a warm, soothing hand on Kurt’s shoulder.  “Kurt, nothing could destroy us.”  His voice had been thick, almost broken, and the sound of it tore at something loose in Kurt’s heart.  “Nothing.  Not this.  Not her.  Not  _anything_.  Nothing can touch us.”

So very often, Blaine is so reserved and so careful with his words that when he speaks with this kind of conviction, this level of confidence, it’s like a physical blow to Kurt’s very being.  It takes Kurt aback, even after these years with Blaine.  But he knows when Blaine gets like this, when his voice gets deep with everything that he’s feeling in his soul, it’s  _I love you_  over and over until the end and beyond.

Kurt had flung himself into Blaine’s arms then; clung tight and buried his face in the familiar curve of Blaine’s throat, and felt ridiculous that he was the one seeking comfort.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Blaine had murmured into Kurt’s hair as his arms tightened around Kurt’s body.  “I’m not upset.  How could I be upset with you?”

“I went through your phone.  I invaded your privacy.  I went behind your back, I-”

“Kurt, our underwear is folded together.  What privacy do we have left?”  Blaine had pressed a kiss to the side of Kurt’s head and Kurt felt the tension begin to ease from his chest.  “And my phone?  I don’t care if you go through it.  There’s never going to be anything in it that I wouldn’t want you to see.  Well, unless it’s, like, plans for a surprise party or something, but then I’d label it  _hey Kurt don’t look at this_.”

Kurt had huffed a little laugh.  He knows he’s not perfect, that he’ll make mistakes in their relationship, but if this is how they deal with them, how they work through them, then Kurt couldn’t ask for more.  “I love you.”

“Well, you’re marrying me.  You can’t take that back now.”  Blaine had drawn back and pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt’s lips and Kurt had shivered when Blaine brushed his thumbs along the lines of his cheekbones.  “I need to talk to her though.”

“I know.”

“I don’t think I’ll be long.”  And then Blaine had taken his phone, walked into their bedroom, and closed the door behind him.  Kurt hates the sound of a door closing, but he gets Blaine’s need for space in this.

That was two hours ago, and Kurt is seriously considering baking a cake or going for a run just to try and get his mind off the ticking of the clock on the wall.

Finally, finally the bedroom door opens and Blaine shuffles out, still clutching his phone in his hand.  He doesn’t look all that upset, even if his eyes are red and a little puffy and there’s a slight downturn of his mouth that makes Kurt’s gut clench nervously.

“Hey,” Kurt says, because he doesn’t know how else to start.

“She’s going to come to the wedding.  I mean, if that’s ok with you.  Is it ok?”  Blaine’s voice is soft, hesitant in a way that it hasn’t been in a while, and a little thick, the way it gets when he’s been crying.  The confidence from before is gone, and Kurt hates it.  He hates what Blaine’s parents have done to him, though he’s grateful that Cooper was there to shield him, for a while at least. 

“Oh, Blaine, god of course it’s ok.”  Kurt takes a few steps towards Blaine, close enough that he can see so clearly the worry and distress in the corners of Blaine’s eyes.  “Does that – are  _you_  ok?” 

“I’m, I don’t know what I am.” Blaine shrugs a little helplessly.  “We’re going to talk some more, but she – she explained.  Or tried to, why she did it, why she left.  I’m, I’m trying to understand.  I get it though, now – sort of.  I mean, no one should have to stay in that situation if there’s a way out, but I just-”

 _She left you behind once.  Will she do it again_?  Kurt thinks, maybe a little meanly, and he knows Blaine is thinking it too.

“It’s going to take some time, you know?  To be ok with this.  But I want to try, and I think she should be there, at the wedding, even if she’s not a part of it.  And I need to talk to Cooper.  I get why he didn’t tell me he was talking to her, but, fuck, Kurt,” Blaine tosses his phone to the couch and runs both of his hands through his hair.  “Can we just…I don’t know.  Can we go watch a movie or something? Or just take a walk?  I need to clear my mind.”

“Of course, dear.  Anything you want, or need.”  Kurt reaches out and takes Blaine’s hands, and enfolds his fingers within his own.  His engagement ring is skin-warm beneath Kurt’s fingers and the feel of it makes happiness surge, bright and wonderful, through Kurt, and it pushes aside everything else.

“I just need you,” Blaine breathes out, a confession.  His eyes are huge on his face and whiskey-warm, even if they’re still slightly wounded and cautious.

“You’ve got me.”

 _Until the music stops_ , Kurt thinks, and doesn’t need to say, because Blaine knows.


End file.
